


Thirty Gallons

by alianora



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Genderswap, M/M, boy!Mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is much better to share a shower," he scolded the smaller boy, keeping his eyes on Mizuki's face through sheer force of will. "We must be kind to Mother Earth!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Gallons

_DO NOT DISTURB._

Without letting himself even consider what he was doing, Nakatsu slapped the small sign up on the door of Mizuki and Sano's room and tightened the towel around his waist with a florish.

The last time he had done this, he had merely slipped in for a second to grab the shampoo - before he had really known Ashiya, before he had started having _thoughts_ about Ashiya - it hadn't occurred to him to look at that point. The lock was still easy to pick - a piece of cardboard slipped swiftly up the crack in the door, and the steam wafted out around Nakatsu's ankles as he stepped up into the small bathroom.

The dim shape of Mizuki was behind the curtain, although he had gone still when the door slipped open. "Hello?" Mizuki's soft voice called out, nervousness edging his already high tone higher. The figure reached for the curtain, and Nakatsu took a breath, letting his eyes close for a second.

"Hi!" he chirped, and threw open the curtain. Mizuki froze, one pale hand slipping to his face, and the other one dropping in an attempt to cover himself. Nakatsu ignored Mizuki's startlement, ignored the flush on his cheeks, ignored the droplets of water slipping down Mizuki's skin in order to barrel forward with this insane plan. Nakatsu stepped forward and pulled the curtain behind him, warm water pattering onto his chest and dripping onto the towel still wrapped around him. Mizuki stepped backward, eyes wide, and Nakatsu grinned a trifle maniacally. "It is much better to share a shower," he scolded the smaller boy, keeping his eyes on Mizuki's face through sheer force of will. "We must be kind to Mother Earth!"

"Oh," Mizuki managed. His eyes searched Nakatsu's face for something - an answer, maybe, or the question.

A breath, a long frozen moment when Nakatsu refused to move, waiting waiting _waiting_ , because as much as he wanted this, Mizuki needed to want it, too.

And then slowly, oh so slowly, Mizuki's head dipped in a small nod, and he turned away to step directly under the water again, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the spray. His back was smooth, and Nakatsu's eyes lingered on Mizuki's shoulders - surprisingly broad for the boy's slim build. Nakatsu didn't let his eyes drop lower, and he stepped forward to edge his way under the water, aware of how Mizuki was watching out of the corner of one eye as the towel slipped off of Nakatsu's hips to the floor. Nakatsu had a brief moment of insanity where he was thinking about how uncomfortable it would be to dry off with a crumpled, sodden towel, but the sight of Ashiya waiting for him was enough to bring him back to normal teenaged boy.

A normal teenaged boy who was stepping into a shower with another boy for reasons other than getting clean. Um. Maybe not quite so normal as he had always thought.

Although, normal doesn't mean much, and according to the Americans and a bunch of other places, a teenage boy liking other boys is perfectly normal, and Nakatsu should really stop thinking about this before Ashiya decides Nakatsu can't man up to deal with the..er..man parts of another guy.

Nakatsu held his hands up to the spray, pretending to ignore the goose bumps pebbling the back of Mizuki's neck and how he could feel the warmth of Mizuki's skin radiating into his own. There were scant inches between Nakatsu's chest and Mizuki's back, and with his hands raised, Nakatsu flanked the smaller boy on either side with his arms. He was so much bigger than Mizuki, and it made him a little giddy.

Mizuki tilted his head down, his eyelashes catching water and light and Nakatsu felt a twist of something he had only ever felt around girls before. But this was Ashiya, cheerful and sweet with a stubborn streak a mile wide, and something in Nakatsu relaxed when Mizuki turned his head towards Nakatsu, his eyes still closed. His body remained facing forward, but Mizuki swayed backwards, and Nakatsu shivered as Mizuki's back brushed lightly against Nakatsu's chest.

Ashiya was soft and rounded in areas that boys usually aren't, and it really was no surprise that Nakatsu was attracted. Sure, Mizuki had a penis, but that would just make things easier for Nakatsu to figure out what to do. Girls had mysterious parts, and Nakatsu had heard it was difficult to tell if they were enjoying themselves, and where should you touch, and would they let you touch their breasts. Mizuki didn't have breasts, which was a pity, as breasts were round and squishy and fun to touch, but it was difficult to ignore the obvious, hardening sign that Ashiya was very definitely enjoying himself.

Nakatsu fought down the urge to make a joke, to lighten the mood somehow as he always did. He took a deep breath as he let himself slide his hands down Mizuki's arms, fingertips leaving patterns in the water running down Mizuki's arms. He drug his fingers slowly down to Mizuki's slim wrists and then twisted his hands to entwine with Ashiya's.

Mizuki's fingers tightened around Nakatsu's and Mizuki lifted their joined hands to his lips and then pressed them to his chest, drifting his own hands away to ghost over Nakatsu's upper arms.

Nakatsu let his head fall forward, ignoring the water flattening his hair to his head in strange lines, and let his mouth rest against the back of Ashiya's neck. He could feel Mizuki's heart beating under his hands, which was somehow more erotic than the sweet, barely there press of Ashiya's ass against Nakatsu's cock.

For a long moment, they stood there, Nakatsu's hands resting lightly against Mizuki's bare chest - flat and so different that what he always had thought he wanted - with blood pounding in Nakatsu's head. With a soft sigh, Mizuki stirred, leaning his head back against Nakatsu's shoulder and baring his throat.

Nakatsu's lips brushed across the boy's neck to Mizuki's throat, and he pressed his open mouth to Ashiya's pulse point, lightly tracing the tendons with his tongue.

Somewhere in his head, Nakatsu couldn't help but think they were doing this a bit backwards, but that didn't stop him from letting his hands drift down Mizuki's body to Mizuki's girlishly soft hipbones as Ashiya finally turned his head to meet Nakatsu's mouth with his own. Nakatsu ran his thumbs along Mizuki's hips, wanting but not yet daring to go lower, and perfectly willing to take the time to enjoy all of the skin he had newly available for him.

But Ashiya had his own ideas, and turned in Nakatsu's arms to face him. Nakatsu let his mouth trail over Mizuki's cheekbones and his hands floated to rest on the soft swell of Mizuki's backside as the boy moved closer and looked up at him. "Nakatsu?" Mizuki's sweet voice was unsure and shy, and Nakatsu couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body at the sound.

He nodded, unable to speak, and that seemed to be enough for the smaller boy, who smiled sweetly before pressing his body against Nakatsu's tightly.

Nakatsu moaned at the feel of Ashiya's cock twitching against his own, and he squeezed Mizuki's ass firmly, pulling the cheeks apart and running his thumbs down soft soft skin.

Ashiya shuddered, pushing backward into Nakatsu's hand, and Nakatsu took the opportunity to look down and see Mizuki's body, bare and unashamed in front of him. Mizuki blushed as Nakatsu looked, but he didn't push Nakatsu away. Instead, he drifted his hands softly down Nakatsu's chest, short fingernails scratching over Nakatsu's nipples and making Nakatsu's dick twitch again.

Nakatsu admired the sight of his and Ashiya's cocks brushing together. Mizuki's was a little shorter and broader than Nakatsu's, and Nakatsu thrust his hips forward slightly, enjoying Ashiya's catch of breath at the feeling of the shafts sliding together.

In the dark of the night when Nakatsu had dared to let himself think of this - of another boy's body, of _Mizuki's_ body - Nakatsu had been the aggressor. He had soothed the smaller boy's nerves and encouraged Ashiya to touch him, to enjoy their coming together. But Mizuki had never done things the way Nakatsu expected, and he found himself the one who was shaking underneath Ashiya's soft, sure hands as fingertips danced across the head of Nakatsu's cock.

Ashiya looked up at Nakatsu with fearless eyes as he took both of them in hand and stroked.

Nakatsu's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't take his eyes away from where Mizuki's hand was wrapped around the two of them. Nakatsu's hair was streaming water into his eyes, but he refused to blink and miss any second of this.

"Nakatsu," Mizuki murmured with a particularly clever twist of his wrist, "I think the hot water is running out."

"Huh?" Nakatsu managed, his brain fuzzy and desire twisting his stomach into knots.

Ashiya's face was solemn, even as his hand never stopped moving, and his other hand slipped further down to tug gently at Nakatsu's balls for a moment, before slipping even further down, and instead of pushing Mizuki away from somewhere he had never even considered letting someone else touch, Nakatsu widened his stance, and Nakatsu's eyes actually rolled back in his head at the feeling.

And that was it. Nakatsu vaguely heard Ashiya saying something about hot water and saving the whales or something, but it didn't matter, as Nakatsu couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he managed to open his eyes long enough to see himself come over Mizuki's hands and dick and the streaks quickly disappear under the water.

Nakatsu tightened his hands on Ashiya's shoulders. He was swaying on his feet, but it had occurred to him that he hadn't even _touched_ Mizuki's dick, and that just wasn't fair. He wanted to know what it would feel like for Mizuki to come over his fingers, too, and he had barely managed to wrap his hand around Ashiya's cock before he got to experience that.

There was come that didn't belong to him dripping down his dick, and Nakatsu just stared at the sight. He stepped backward out of the water, tugging Ashiya with him, and said, "Look." He pointed at his own penis, and Mizuki looked and nodded thoughtfully.

They both examined Nakatsu's dick for a moment.

"Yes," the smaller boy finally said through shivers. "But the hot water is gone, and this wasn't actually helpful for the environment. I don't think Mother Earth would approve."

END

**Author's Note:**

> The title is American units of measurement. No, I don't care that Japan uses liters


End file.
